Love is Complicated
by smileytrixy
Summary: Sure, Harry and Hermione want to be together. Everything seems to stand in their way. Can they make it work before it's too late? Please r/r. thnx luv, me
1. Default Chapter

Intro.  
  
Harry and Hermione. They've been good friends for years. What more can happen? They're both growing up and having relationships-just not with each other. What can the fifth year at Hogwarts bring around? Can they be more than "just friends?" Or can life be cruel and take it all back? Who will stand in the way? Hidden pasts, binding friendships, school finals, and of course that enduring enemy Malfoy will. Their love may not be strong enough to conquer all. 


	2. Getting Started

Chapter: 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff. Duh. Everyone knows that...  
  
OK! On with the chappy.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Well, it's the first day of school. No, wait, it's the first day of fifth year. Yeah I wanna get that right. What a summer. I mean, so much has happened. I only had to stay with the Devil Dursleys for a month, and that's a good thing. Still, that month was hell. Bloody hell. How horrible can three people be? They drove me crazy with their nagging orders and ridiculous demands. Uncle Dursley even dragged me out of bed at 3 AM because he realized we were out of milk. I had to hike like 3 miles to the nearest overnight store. What a lazy ass! Well, no use getting all worked up over it. The horror with the Dursleys is over for the entire school year.  
  
Ron rescued me from the freaking relatives. Yup, he used Floo powder. Almost gave Aunt Petunia a heart attack when she was trying to start a fire. The hell with her. She's almost as bad as her husband. Geez. I stayed the rest of the summer with Ron and his family. Did I mention that Ginny is really growing up? I mean, really. Wow, she looks so much older. It's hard to believe she's only fourteen; she looks sixteen, at least. Ron'll have a hell of a job protecting her from all the love-smitten guys that'll be after her, including me. Well, here we are now, at the train station. Gotta go.  
  
--Harry  
  
Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley's approach gate 9 and ¾'s. It's a breezy sunny day fit for traveling. The air is buzzing with excitement from the newly approaching students and returning, more experienced students.  
  
"Mum, you can go now. We're not little 1st years anymore..." said George.  
  
"I know sweetie, but I'm your mother for goodness sake. I'm supposed to take care of you. Be thankful for that and oh you have a bit of dirt on your face." Mrs. Weasley licks her fingers and starts rubbing vigorously at George's face.  
  
"Mum, we're in public for crying out loud. How many times do I have to tell you, not in front of the girls!" George turns about fifty shades of red, matching his flaming red hair.  
  
"Haha, George! Well, bye mum, luv ya." With that, Ron rushes through the wall, followed by everyone else.  
  
"Where the heck are they?" Hermione thought aloud.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Late again, I suppose, she thought. Guys! I can't believe they're my two best friends. Still, I love 'em. They're totally awesome. Too bad I didn't keep in touch too much this summer. Well, I'll be seeing more of them than I want to. Haha. They should get here soon though, the train is about to leave. We don't want another repeat of second year.  
  
Shoot, they'll be so surprised to see me that they'll be sorry they were late. Wow, that sounds completely conceited. Never mind. I didn't write that. Still, I really have changed. It's not just me being self-centered either. I get stares from a lot of people, most guys, some of them older. It's a big change from the awkward, old Hermione. That Hermione was ignored, labeled the smart one, but not the new Hermione. I've decided to grow my hair out a few inches below my shoulders and I've found this great straightening potion. My hair isn't that wild, bushy, mess it was before. Everyone's really says I've grown into my features. People say I'm a natural beauty. I can't say I don't like the attention. Well, where are those two hooligans. Geez, I'm gonna like freakin' strangle them. Wait, here they are now on the platform. They look different too. Taller, not to mention more good-looking. Oh, fuck... There's Malfoy, sitting down at the other end of the train car. Why does he always have that smirk on his face, or is that a look of pleasure at what he sees. I just looked up right now, and he was staring at me! Well, he's not too shabby either. What the heck am I saying? That's disgusting! I can't believe I'm having unclean thoughts about Malfoy. Well, I can here Ron and Harry coming. Bye for now  
  
--Hermione  
  
A/N-Yay! Finally finished with that chapter. I know it's boring now but it'll get better soon. PLEASE R/R. I'll appreciate any suggestions or comments.  
  
LUV, ME!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry all sit together, trying to catch up on all the happenings of the summer. Ron looks flabbergasted at Hermione's new appearance. Draco and his crew have moved on to a different train car.  
  
"Wow, Herm, what have you been doing all summer. You sure look.... different. It wasn't that Victor Krum, was it? Cuz' you know, I can do pretty well in that department too, if you know what I mean." Ron says. He tries to wink in a sexy way, but ends up looking like he has some kind of weird twitch.  
  
"Shut up, Ron! What have you been doing, stocking up on Playboys and being more of a pervert than usual? How about you Harry, anything new?" Says Hermione while looking through a huge school textbook. Her newfound good looks don't interrupt her schoolwork at all.  
  
"Eh... stayed at the Dursley's for a while. That sucked. Of course, Ron here came to my rescue. He's like the brand new Superman or something. What happened to you all summer? I got like one owl from you. Have you been too busy with lil' ol' Victor? Can't believe you ignored us like that. We've been kinda busy ourselves, right Ron?"  
  
"Yep, headed up to Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley with Fred and George. Pretty racy stuff up there. You're the only girl for me though, Hermione." Sighs Ron in a dreamy voice.  
  
"Hey, you have a girlfriend! Stupid git. Wait 'till Allysa hears about this. She'll be bloody mad. Shes's pretty feisty." says Harry  
  
"What? A girlfriend I-" Hermione is cut off by Ron's hasty reply.  
  
"Well, I was only kidding. Don't tell her or I'll knock those glasses off your face Harry." jokes Ron.  
  
"Hmm. I have missed a lot. I really did miss you guys, though. I was just like busy with Victor and all, but you don't have to worry, we kinda broke up." Says Hermione.  
  
"Kinda? What's 'at 'spose to mean?" Ron asked through a mouthful of Chocolate Frog.  
  
"Yeah, we both figured it wouldn't work out because of the long distance thing." Says Hermione.  
  
"You mean you broke up with him?" says Harry. Hermione nods. "'Cause I would be surprised if he turned you down, I mean look at you. You're totally gorgeous."  
  
"Thanks, Harry." Says Hermione blushing.  
  
"Yes, you have changed. You're more of a skanky mudblood then ever." Draco says, coming out of nowhere. Again, he's flanked by his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"At least I'm not some white-haired freaked that depends on his fat-ass giants to protect him all the time." Says Hermione reproachfully. She thinks to herself, 'how the hell could I have thought he was hot? I mean, am I crazy?" "Shut up. We'll see who's a freak later after you hear what Dumbledore has in store for us." Replied Draco coldly. "See you later, you stupid muggle- lovers."  
  
"Whatever..." Harry and Hermione say in unison.  
  
"Yeah! You're...uh...mom! Rotten booger!" says Ron rather stupidly.  
  
Draco leaves, followed by Crabbe and Goyle who try to growl menacingly, but sound almost as dumb as Ron.  
  
"What was that about?" asks Harry. "And what's this big thing Dumbledore has in store for us?"  
  
"Who knows, maybe Drakey is just making some crap up and being his usual friendly self... Let's not dwell on that." says Hermione detachedly. "What was all this talk about this Mellisa girl anyway?"  
  
"It's Alyssa. Alyssa McCoy. Yeah, met her up by Hogsmeade. She's half muggle. Goes to some elite prep school up north. She's really hot, if I don't say so myself. I don't know why she likes stupid me." Says Ron excitedly.  
  
"That's nice. Makes me kind of jealous, seeing that I'm all by myself and all." Says Hermione.  
  
"Yep. There's always Harry, though." Replies Ron cheerily.  
  
"Yeah." Says Hermione. She thinks, ' Hmmm. He's not too shabby either. Kinda hot really, and I know he cares about me, not like that stupid Krum; he cheated on me...'  
  
A/N The end! Of the chapter at least. Please review. I'd really appreciate anything you have to say. Well, toodles till next chapter. Luv ya. 


End file.
